A Style Just For You
by hayella
Summary: So first, he got to wear a commoner's disguise to go to her school. Then, it gets weirder and weirder. How does Shane Gray ended up going to church in mini skirt anyway? Curious? Then read and comment. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock and so with any characters I use in this story.**

_Author's note:_ Given the chance like this to write something about this movie, I decided just to continue because I did enjoy what happened to them. As a fan, and as a devoted writer, I just wish I could enjoy this fic with all of you out there. Thanks for taking time to read this. And PS: Reviews would provide enough inspiration for me to continue so please, go press the review button!

Chapter 1

_**A Style Just For You**_

Camp Rock had kept all their minds in the zone of rock. Nate and Jason kept singing the songs, but composing some new versions can't be helped to increase their fame. Gotta Find You, a song originally composed by their not so in a good mood vocalist, remained something in their memories. Shane Gray decided not to put it in CD. If you wanna know why, he has his own reasons.

"Stop it man! If you wanna see her again, you can just send her some flowers or ask some agents to locate where she lives and then boom! Go meet her and tell her in the eyes ... Mitchie, I can't help thinking about you." Nate predicted such an impossible event and role played it with Jason just so as to escape another three minutes with nothing to do. He even made him wear a wig to make the scenario more realistic. With the flower curtains and some classic background, that sure did disturb Shane's thoughts.

Jason is also in with his band mate's idea. "Yeah bro, just talk to her!"

"You know what guys, I can't!" Shane finally stopped keeping his thoughts in his mind alone. No one can blame him, with a Shakespearian actor like Nate and an all crazy go wild guitarist like Jason, what's there to ask for explanation? He's just hoping that at the very least, they could give him some quiet place to reminisce an event that he wished he had never let go of.

"Why not?" Nate asked. "For crying out loud Shane, this isn't like you!"

"Yeah and ever got the idea why this isn't like me at all? Well, let me tell you." He finally stood up and began walking around with some hand gestures, particularly, as he stared in one of the most memorable pictures in the room, a picture with the two of them, happily in the boat, rowing it and talking like time never passed. "Because she changed me! She told me the kind of person I am and here I went, thanks to her…"

"Thanks to her what?" Jason curiously asked with concern as he put one arm in his brother's shoulder.

"Thanks to her, I was able to make a new song…" Shane whispered.

"New song bro? What?" Nate suddenly jumped to give his two brothers a big hug. "That's cool! What's it about? Show it to us!" He encouraged.

"But then I don't know if I still want to let her see me again…" Shane continued.

"What? Why not?" Jason and Nate wanted to know why. Surely, after Shane and Mitchie had their last conversation, it appeared like the two of them are all cheerful and hopeful of the incoming tomorrow. But then it all started, when some mysterious fellow sent this letter to him with the picture, with Mitchie and another guy. And one thing to cope up is that the guy is definitely not him. And to add more, the day he received the letter is the exact same day he didn't receive any e-mail or text message or post card from Mitchie.

"Do you trust her?" Nate blurted out and yelled getting his attention back again.

"What? Of course I do!" Shane answered loudly to keep up with Nate's tone.

"Do you think she's important?" He continued shouting his questions as if letting them get into his all confused pal's mind.

"Yes I do!" He shouted back again. This time Jason already covered his hears with some head phones so as to save his hearing sense.

"Keep it cool men." Jason muttered but he also wanted to know where this conversation is heading to.

"Do you love Mitchie Torres?"

With this last question, Nate made sure to press the record button of one of his favorite gadgets, a confession recorder without Shane's knowledge.

"I do love her okay! Satisfied?" Shane shouted for crying out loud.

"Then go talk to her! You can't possibly believe that guy's her boy friend. Even if he is, snatch her away! It's as easy as that." Nate explained.

"When you're talking, are you making sure you understood?" Shane asked.

"This guy really." Nate shook his head and went on with his unclear point. "Look, so many fangirls of Shane Gray will kill anyone just so they could have a date with you. You are Shane Gray, but more than that, you are a part of this band. Connect 3! If it isn't for you, we wouldn't have even bothered to join that Camp Rock. If it isn't because we're here to support you, we wouldn't have bothered asking manager permission to have some free trips for three whole days!" Nate continued with his explaining tone as he observed what Shane's reaction will be after realizing they're finally free from work.

"Three days, manager, what are you talking about?" Hearing their hidden secret said out loud, Jason strummed his guitar and played some crazy chords he invented.

"She agreed, we're gonna spend three whole days the way we like. You sure wouldn't waste it without even getting the chance to see Mitchie, will you?" Nate smirked as he assured Shane the one in a million opportunities he has to talk to her again.

"Of course! Thanks bro." He gave them a huge big hug.

Now we know what undying feeling Shane saves for the girl he wishes to meet again. The very moment they rode the limo, Jason gave the directions to their chauffer just as Nate asked him to. Nate on the other hand got himself busy helping Shane with a disguise he needed to surprise Mitchie. A mustache (which of course made him hear a lot of complains from Shane) and so with other miraculously fun stuffs only if anyone of you tries to wear them for a new fashion style to imitate Shane.

"I don't need it!" He refused as Nate still forced the fake mustache above his mouth.

"Just wear it!"

"No, you wear it!"

"Why will I? I'm not the one who's barging in some school!"

"I can just wear something else!"

"This is the best among all the elses in the world!"

"Fine! But Nate, prepare your grove if ever she laughs after seeing me."

"Fine! Can't you just...thank me even once for this?" Nate blurted out starting to pretend to get pissed which he always knew would be effective for a stubborn friend on the outside but actually a caring weirdo named Shane.

"Thank you." He sighed.

Their limo reached the street intersecting the one that will lead them to Mitchie's chool.

"Go!" His friends pushed him off the limo.

"How can I know where she is?"

"Just trust us okay! Do your thing!" Nate explained as he closed the door of the limo which took his and Jason's strength just to let it remain closed as Shane tried his best to pull it open.

****

Fisherman's hat + mustache + blind man's glasses + some make up (courtesy of Jason and Nate) + super big boots = Shane Gray's **NEW** fashion trend

It's a good thing he refused to use the baton Nate gave him or else he'd really look like some fishing geek weirdo.

He walked his way with a manipulated voice whenever someone waves at him, particularly some grandma from the school neighborhood who walks with her poodle dog. He even acted in which he's very good at and finally agreed to humiliate himself by some bending and slow walk gestures to make himself more of an old man. If only he knew, Nate and Jason can't help but fill their limo with laughter as they watched him secretly.

What else could be done? He called Mitchie on his way. To his surprise, such disguise is effective. Thanks to his great ability to play with his voice, he passed out the acting test making people in the school believe he's an old man who would like to see his grandchild. In his case, a beautiful grandchild named Mitchie.

_M: Hello._

_S: Ah, hi! Just so you know, Jason is in the process of making a scrap book and he wants me to ask you some questions. You in?_ (Shane said normally as he covered his mouth so as not to let anyone hear his real genius voice.)

_M: Scrap book? Now that seems something Jason will think. Okay, first question?_

_S: Where do you spend your time during recess?_

_M: Well, I really am not a big eater so I prefer the library._

_S: Library? You seem like a book geek to me._

_M: Hey!_ (She giggled. Honestly, she misses his voice. It's been a while since she heard it. Not so long for a while because she just listened to his CD this morning but still, for a friend's mind, that's long enough.)

_S: Just kidding. Second question?_

_M: Second question._

_S: Can an old man turn you on?_

_M: What??? _(Now that surprised her. Why will Shane of all people she knows ask her something like that?)

_S: Nuh, just out of curiosity, what if it's a really hot old man?_

_M: Of course not! _(She almost yelled but she refrained herself because if she did then everyone's eyes will be staring at her. She is in the library after all. Also, she's not in for attention. The only time she did enjoy everyone's screams for her is when she sang her own composition in Camp Rock, same as the time some important friend joined her for an emotional duet. But then of course, things should move on. Shane did move on, and he's still moving on as he approached a silent angel in her solitude with a pile of books beside her to witness her brightness.)

_S: Then does that mean I should leave? (_Shane Gray whispered in her very ear as he bent over to surprise the girl sitting silently in one of the most unnoticed place in their school library while talking to someone in her phone.)

After almost days and months of not seeing each other, he's actually there. He's just a few centimeters away. His face, his eyes, Shane Gray himself is there to see her.

"Shane?" She almost shouted if he didn't cover her mouth.

"I'm an old man now. You see?" He whispered as he chuckled with her. He sure missed her, as much, or even more.

"Fi-ne." She kept chuckling. "But you know I really didn't expect you to-…to wear something, stylish if I must say." She nodded enough to let him know she really finds his new crazy idea funny.

"Can you at least accompany me to somewhere where I can remove this? This mustache…it's a little itchy, and the make up…jeez!" he explained as he gave her the feeling that he really is not enjoying his new style.

"Okay, let's go then … grandpa." She grabbed his hand and off they went to somewhere to be mentioned in the next chapter.

"As you wish, my dear grandchild!" He fought back with her joke as he let her go first since he doesn't have any idea where they are going.

Is friendship really his reason? Is a friend really how she sees him? Is there gonna be a next chapter for this? The answer, please tell me with your reviews. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock and so with any characters I use in this story.**

_Author's note:_ Thanks for reading, the reviews, the favorites, the story alerts and all. I really appreciate it. Here I go, posting this after I typed it. I needed to clear my mind for ideas. I sure would like to provide you something that can make you smile. Thanks again!

Again, I hope you'll be so kind and press the review button for me. Please include some explanations. Please do. Thanks and also tell me if you'd be happy to read chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 2

_**A Style Just For You**_

It's not like everyone wants to recall every blessed thing that happens. There are times when thoughts will just pop out of no where. Shane Gray is one of those who believe in the essence of words. He'd definitely like to tell someone how it meant to him to at least see her and take a glance at her really angelic face, a friend that despite all that happens, he can still forgive and never forget. How should he know what it's like to fall for her? He doesn't know how hard it could be when it's the one destined. There are a lot of tales in life, tales of sadness and happiness or even combinations, but in his, it's not an easy choice out. He has the courage to say it out loud. "I love you Mitchie!" He knows he can say that. But also, sometimes, seeing her smile at him like usual, without any burden and trouble because she feels comfortable with him (and he does the same when she's around), the feeling of secretly loving someone is meaningful enough to keep his thoughts unspoken. If it would mean losing the prettiest girl he had ever met, if there is even a probability to contradict losing her, how can he give it a shot?

"I sure would like to know what brought you here grandpa." Mitchie smiled as she handed him a towel, still a little exhausted of their ridiculous escape just not to get any attention on their way to her hide out.

Shane smiled back and teased. He just finished washing his face. "You can stop calling me grandpa already. I just removed my disguise and revealed a top secret to you, if you must know." He smirked at her.

"Top secret? Like what? You like looking like a grandpa and winking at my super hot 58 year old principal?" She laughed the laugh that he misses, not in the usual way of missing, but one that kind of makes him feel special, just because with her, he really is special.

"She winked at me first and if I didn't, then who knows what she'll do to expel you from school?" He giggled at his own joke. She chuckled in response. His jokes and all conversations they had, every single one of them sure is important for her.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he faced her again. Thanks to her, he finally got a place with privacy to reveal his real self as Shane Gray, not the jerky she met before, but a changed person, a changed person he knew she'll still accept if ever he turns back to that same old jerk.

"What do I like?" Mitchie asked, confused of what he's pertaining to.

"That I'm here?" She knew he's serious. She also is. She maybe fooling herself and holding back herself from telling him how much she wished to see him again all those times they haven't called or even text each other. She has a lot in mind. Even Shane has. But one sweet part in reality, is that in both their minds, there is the picture of each other's face, smiling, laughing, getting pissed, frowning, crying … and many thing else.

She gave him another smile and looked down. They are inside the music room. Lucky for them not so many people in school loves music. Maybe there are some out there with secretive attitude just like the girl Shane is staring at but then the music room doesn't have what they need. There are spider webs, dusts, and some creepy insects in there. Students are having music classes in their rooms and that doesn't give any meaning to why their school even bothered to own a music room with of course, an old fashioned grand piano in it. But to Mitchie, it is indeed a wonderful gift, the music room, especially now that she had another memory in there, another impossible dream just proved itself possible. Shane Gray is actually there.

Shane realized the awkward situation he just put Mitchie into so he decided to change the topic. "So…uhm…how come there's a sink in here?" He voiced out. What can he be thinking? How can he ask her that? It's like he's having a short cut in asking her whether she misses him or not. He doesn't need any short cuts when he's with her. He's willing to take all the long paths life can throw at him, just as long as he can see her smile in the very end.

"Nothing, it's just part of the design. Musicians can get dirty for some reasons and they might need the faucet, with water, of course." Mitchie answered. She really didn't know how she should act in front of him. It's been a while and she doesn't know if Shane thinks of her still like a friend, at the very least, a friend who cares.

"That's nice." He commented, as he sat on the floor beside her. They are leaning on the cabinet right under the sink. Mitchie seemed tired, Shane noticed.

There are some chairs but of course, sitting on the floor and not creating any loud noise is a good plan of not attracting people to know they are hiding there.

"Anything wrong?" He continued. "Anything new that happen? Anything strange?" He knew where he's planning to lead the conversation he's starting. He just can't tell if she can follow. And finally he dared to ask, "Any reason to miss anyone?" With this question, he knelt in an even more comfortable position and stared at her in the face. "_I miss you, a lot."_ He absentmindedly whispered.

"Shane Gray?" Those are the two words that escaped her mouth. She might be too overwhelmed or frustrated, because she actually didn't realize that's the very reason why he'd be there, a rock star like Shane, above anyone else, a guy like Shane, a guy she likes, a guy she's trying her best not to like, which is why she stopped calling him.

"I missed you too." She said with her usual tone. Their faces, are now even closer, but Mitchie felt it wrong and turned her head to look somewhere else, aside from his handsome face, of course. "Camp Rock is really great, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Shane smiled, as he suddenly looked down in a disappointed hope that he'll hear from her more. He returned to his former position, the one in which he's not about to give her a sudden kiss.

The two of them are sitting beside each other. Silence covered the atmosphere. "I'm really not good at this silence talk you know." Shane explained. Mitchie chuckled at the thought. At most, Shane did the right thing because she almost gave up talking in fear of bringing up any non sense.

"Neither am I. It's been a while. What happened to you?"

"Well, nothing's new, band songs, publicity, mall tours, concerts, song writing, daydreaming, and more." He's speaking like always. But the girl who if possible made him melt already by the way she stares at him analyzed every word he said.

"And can you tell me what Shane Gray would be daydreaming about even after having almost everything already?"

"Hey, I don't have everything."

"I know. I'm just curious."

"But if you really want to know, I've been thinking about something lately." Honestly, it's every second that passed and even then that the person he's thinking is just beside him.

"What something?"

_You…_if only he could say that out loud, but definitely not when she's around, definitely not of that answer will make her feel uncomfortable with him.

Before she heard his answer, the bell already rang. Recess is over. The last two classes are about to begin.

"Guess I'll just tell you some other time." He stood up first.

"Yeah. What's your plan now?" Mitchie asked as he grabbed Shane's hand which the rock star purposely extended to help her.

"I'll just wait in here."

"You sure?"

"Yes, then maybe we can talk again later."

"That's cool. I'll see you then." She waved at him and left. She walked normally as ever, with people around her not bothering to say even just hi or hello. She really is not sociable. But definitely, if people dare to see and not just look, they can see the kindness she has, kindness enough to capture the heart of heartthrob like Shane Gray.

Shane on the other hand is left all by himself, together with his irremovable smile after seeing the girl he likes. It must have felt nice, to finally see her again, if only he can say it, how much she meant to him. His thoughts are filled with so many crazy things. How is he gonna open a conversation that will either bring him to heaven or to hell? Will she say yes or no? Surely, Nate and Jason intentionally didn't call so as to not ruin any moment they expect to be happening.

…

Class ended. Time for students to go home, but of course, there are the bullies, a bunch of rich proud students who think so highly of themselves. And without Shane's knowing, Mitchie just happens to be their favorite toy.

"Hi there Mitchie!" One waved with a disgusted tone. Her make up is sure thick and too dark that if there is no light source, she can't be seen already.

"Hi." The silent girl remarked as she grabbed her bag and prepared to leave. Her defender, particularly her only friend is not around due to flu. At most, Shane's waiting for her this time. She's really grateful for him. He doesn't know how much she needs company now, another reason why she chose her words carefully because she wouldn't want him to hate her, ever, again.

But like as how they are described, those antagonists can't help but play with what they see as weak. They pulled Mitchie's bag away from her which caused her to run after them. Finally to their hearts' content, they threw her bag inside the boys' bathroom and locked her there. How they got hold of the key? Well, they have their evil methods.

"Bye Mitchie." They wholeheartedly teased. Mitchie didn't cry though. She wanted to, but if she does, then that'll just declare win for the witches and a loose for her. Besides, she knows Shane's waiting. With that said, what more can she ask?

If Shane means everything, she'd be happier if she'll hear it from Shane himself that he feels exactly the same, or even greater since it's her who serves as his music's heart. Without her, will there be a living Shane?

Even now that she's locked without any savior because really, no one's there for her. Usually, whenever this happens, she'll be out in no time after those mean girls left because of her best friend asking help from Jackson, their school janitor who have the key they need.

The CR where she spends some time is far from civilization in the campus. It's isolated, which is why those mean girls chose the exact place to keep her the entire night, so that they'll be the ones to say good morning to her the day after. She doesn't know why they consider her a laughing stock or why they hate her so much. In girls' world, one reason can be jealousy, maybe because she's beautiful, the most among them all to be exact. What more if they find out she's close with Shane? What might happen to her then? She laughed at the idea.

She sure can call Shane but she prefers not to.

She tried contacting the janitor instead. It is quarter to six already, probably no one's in school, except for the janitor and her of course, and if God will be so kind, then Shane wouldn't think she left without saying good bye. She hasn't received any calls from him. Also, the music room is another isolated part of the campus. Maybe the two of them are both waiting, waiting for someone to come.

Yet again, she's wrong. The janitor came and in fact, he's there even before she pressed the call button. The door opened miraculously.

She's about to cry, she already is. She cried because she's afraid of being left alone, her friend knows that. When she faces the bullies, she tries her best to keep that secret to herself. She faces them like she's a very courageous girl. She is courageous, but then again, she's a girl.

"Jackson!" She cried out as she ran to the janitor who she treats like a brother already. Every time she got herself locked up, he's always the one who helps her survive torturing school days. She's a happy girl who doesn't want anyone to pity her which is why her parents do not have any idea what really happens when she reached their house late and just gave the explanation she fell asleep in the library. To some, her fake smile seems real. But to Shane, it definitely is not close to okay.

She hugged him tight. He's really like a family, a family who she treasures dearly.

Lucky or unlucky for her, the grinning janitor finally voiced out. "Actually, I think you're hugging the wrong guy."

She rose her head up and saw a very familiar face, a knight in shining armor who even after dressing like a janitor still amuses her with his charm.

"Shane?" She voiced out with a shaking voice.

His eyes on the other hand never left hers. He finally got to see her. At the very least, he even witnessed her crying. He understood. He sympathizes. He wanted to punish those freaks that caused her tears, but more than any other thing at that moment, he wanted her to feel safe, because really, he doesn't have any intention of leaving her alone again, not at all.

She stared at his eyes, embarrassed by her silly mistake. He felt her shyness. "You look like someone who committed a crime. So you hugged the all hot, gorgeous and super cool Shane Gray, it's not a capital mistake!" He teased. Again, he heard her apology despite a chuckle. "Sor-ry. I thought you were…" Her words are interrupted by a cough. "It must have been cold in that place. Let's get you home Mitchie." His velvet voice murmured like they came from an angel, in her case, her angel.

The real Jackson handed him his disguise clothes and then lead their way out of the school.

At the very gate, Nate and Jackson seemed worried sick. Jason's walking front and back like some walking freak. Nate on the other hand had been trying to call him for almost sixty times alright.

"What happened?" Nate asked. He asked as he followed Shane with Mitchie (the girl whose so cold that she can't even speak properly) get inside the limo as Jason opened the door for them.

"Is she sick?"

"She has a fever." Shane spoke as he held his really big sweater so as for it not to fall and let Mitchie feel the coldness. To add to the heat, he let her rest her head on his shoulder and gave her a friendly hug. He sure is someone who wanted to be more than her friend, but in cases like this when a friend is what she needs more than a prince charming, he's willing to keep his feelings. If it's for her, then surely, he's willing to be anything. The very time they got in and sat comfortably, she instantly fell asleep already.

"Say Nate, Jason." He called out softly. Both of them are more than brothers to him already. They're like his best pals and whatever plan he has, they're sure to lend their support by all means. "I need you two to help me do some girly tricks tomorrow." He gave them an assuring smile, the evil type one that can bring monsters out to hunt some human blood. But then he'd be doing it because he knows Mitchie will never dare hurt anyone. She can't, but Connect 3, let's just wait to see what they can and will do to those freaks who dared to hurt Shane's future girlfriend.

But other than that, will Shane be able to let the girl of his day and night dreams know he's in love with her? Who's voice will Mitchie hear the moment she wakes up? Who'll be so kind to submit reviews and let me know if I should continue this or not?

* * *

**Jason: Please be so kind, or else we won't have the chance to cross-dress and put some girly wigs on!**

**Shane: Who cares? If they don't then I'll be able to keep my guy pride and not wear something stupid!**

**Nate: Fine then, you'll also not hear her yes after someone said "Will you be my girl friend?"!**

**Shane: Huh? **

**Why didn't you tell me earlier? **

**(Facing the audience)**

**This is the super good looking Shane Gray and you're reading "A Style Just For You." Please support us by giving honest reviews. Please! Please! I really want to hear Mitchie's yes!**

**Mitchie: Who's yes do you wanna hear?**

**Shane: Oh, just some girl's yes. But definitely not yours! **

**Mitchie: Hayella, what's with this jerk?**

**Hayella: Don't mind him. As you said, he's a jerk. (A jerk who wants me to tell you how much he loves you) **

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the overflowing of words in this chapter. Other than that, I sincerely hope you enjoyed the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock and so with any characters I use in this story.**

_Author's note: _Sorry if it took me weeks to post this chapter. I sincerely apologize. Thanks for the supports, the reviews, the story alerts, the favorites and special thanks to your kindness of reading this piece of work. I really appreciate it. So then, I won't hinder you from reading anymore. I just hope you enjoy and at least have a smiling face while or after reading. Thank you very much!

Chapter 3

_**A Style Just For You**_

"So what's the plan?" Nate grabbed a piece of bread from the table as he watched Shane call some people he believes have connections to the fashion world. Mitchie is still in her room. Shane wouldn't have really agreed to leave her if Connie didn't ask him to eat for a while. It's morning when he left her side and yes, he didn't sleep at all. The whole night, he just watched her sleeping face. How obsessed could he be?

"Hey bro, these clothes are pretty awesome!" says Nate, the one who's actually the next one to try a new fashion style out according to Shane's plan. The first one is of course, Jason.

"No!!! What? You really expect me to wear that? What kind of guinea pig do you think I am?" He pointed the yellow blouse Jase is holding. Jase chose it for him out of Mitchie's closet. He finds it Natish. Shane grinned as Nate reacted in horror. Jason (the guy with a sunflower in his ear to match the summer theme of his pink and white flower designed dress, pulled him out as he hummed some girly tunes.

"I'm the best girl yeah

And I look good on dress

I'm the best girl yeah

With some blushing and yeah…" For all we know, he just invested the song.

If you wanna know Nate's thoughts, …

_Best girl what? Best gay yeah! I can't believe we actually let Shane do this to us? What about manhood? What about rock? Why am I suddenly being turned into a … into a … into a freaking GAY!!!!_

Jason's on the contrary …

_Say, I admit I look good on this dress. I'll help Nate but I can't let him exceed the way I look. I look even prettier than my pets!_

Now back to the kitchen, there's Shane and Mitchie's mom.

"This better work or we're all dead." Shane murmured as he stood in the Torres' kitchen alone if Mitchie's mom didn't wake up early enough to assist them with their ongoing plan. She agreed to help. How can she not? She knows how Shane protects her daughter.

"I'm pretty sure it will. You borrowed Mitchie's most stylish dresses without her permission and she'll be surprised when she sees you all wearing them." She voiced out still laughing from witnessing Jason of the popular Connect 3 with his new clothes. Shane chuckled as he recalled what he just saw but stopped at the thought of him wearing the same shameful outfit. Shane Gray in skirt? Haha. Don't joke on that. Shane Gray sure doesn't create a good pair with skirts. But to change that, put two more words. "For Mitchie." That is. To make it clearer, "For Mitchie from Shane." He sure is Shane. He sure is very careful with his clothes. It's part of the image to wear cool and expensive clothes and sometimes they even get to model for some fashion designers in Hollywood. But as of now, he really cannot imagine the disgusted look on their faces if they see their band in the idea of girls' clothes. They may find it funny but still for him, it's not funny at all. If it isn't for Mitchie, then surely no other girl can make him do one of the most embarrassing actions he'll ever do in his entire life as a super famous and gorgeous rock star. Mitchie, yes, that's the name of his reason. She's his one and only reason and concern for the meantime which we all probably doubt will just be for the meantime. Who knows? Fantastically speaking, is lifetime even enough?

"So how's Mitchie?" It's obvious he's concerned.

"She's still asleep." She smiled and showed her appreciation to what the boy is doing for her daughter. "You sure are very friendly to Mitchie Shane. My daughter's lucky to know you." She complimented. Shane smiled and thanked her but corrected her, the kind that can really make parents approve for a guy to be their daughters' acceptable suitor. "I'm the one blessed to know her ma'am."

"Connie would do. You're close with Mitchie. That girl treats me like a friend so you'll do the same."

"But I'm no one to her."

"No one but a friend?" Connie asked and Shane realized she meant more than what she said. She knew his intentions for her daughter and this maybe the right time to take things in hand.

"I'd sure like to talk to you about something Mrs. Torres." He sighed and spoke as he stared directly in Connie's eyes. She sensed his sincerity. A lovely scenario they had between a mother and her future son in law.

"You like her, don't you?"

"More than I think I do."

"That's why you're willing to take risks like disguises huh?" Connie laughed and Shane nodded before he laughed with her. Good thing Mitchie's asleep while they are having this talk or she might have exploded after turning red by what she might hear. Sadly or happily, that is supposed to be the case. But as revenge, Nate sure did some trick though accidentally by recording Mitchie sleeping to blackmail Shane and then leaving the recorder (with so many purposes) in her desk right after hearing it's time for breakfast. He sure would be killed by Shane if he finds out he set the record as alarm with the special tune of him asking Shane if he loves the sleeping angel and then Shane saying he loves her out loud.

Good thing before the moment of judgment occurred, Steve arrived. He sat beside Mitchie and kissed his daughter's forehead as he fixed her blanket to keep her warm. Mitchie is an only child and she sure loves them in return.

When he's about to leave, he noticed Nate's gadget. It alarmed before he touched it letting him hear a confession he's not supposed to hear. Or maybe it's destiny since he's her father.

_N: "Do you love Mitchie Torres?"_

_S: "I do love her okay! Satisfied?"_

For crying out loud he thought, what a way to wake up his daughter! Good thing when he looked at Mitchie (the girl who kept dreaming without realizing it's her reality happening already) she's still sleeping soundly.

He just smirked and gave a scary look, the dad look that's prepared to kill anyone who hurts his daughter. Shane sure needs to be warned.

"That guy and I have to talk. And when I said talk, one of us must die." He murmured seriously before he left.

In the meantime, Nate is being tortured by Jason. Last time, it's him who did the dress up thing to Shane but now he regretted what he did. He realized how horrible his friend felt after wearing what he made him wear. But after all, they will all be wearing girl clothes. What difference will it make if he plans to take revenge? He'll have his way, surely. And without his knowing, what's about to happen to the grinning vocalist could be worse than any revenge he could ever think. Guess what? Steve walks right across the kitchen and stared at Shane the daddy way.

"So what do you want from my daughter?" He said as if a military officer who needs to be feared. In reality, fathers can be on their worst when it comes to their daughters being courted.

Shane's a little surprised. He didn't expect this. He just had a talk with the same topic to Connie. Though he truly intends to talk to Steve as well, he didn't expect it to happen right after the one with Connie.

Steve isn't showing them the recorder yet. He sure did a good deed with that or else who knows what Shane will do to pitiful Nate.

"Steve, what's with you? Shane don't worry son, he's a good guy." Connie stepped in what's happening to decrease the tension. She gave her husband the wife look. There sure are so many kinds of look. The one Shane chose to give them, is a very suited one. He gave him a serious, sincere, loyal, honest, polite, courageous and truthful expression with all due respect and determination to be able to do what he has to do.

"Thank you for trying to help Connie but I also need to do this … for Mitchie." Shane said.

Connie didn't react stunned. She's expecting this from the looks of things. She knows what kind of person Shane is. Aside from what Mitchie had been telling her, she sure knows how to criticize a person. Shane Gray passed her test. The question left is if he'll pass Steve's and Mitchie's as well.

"Start talking young man." Steve crossed his arms with the recorder still hidden in his pocket. Good thing he's wearing sports shorts with big pockets that time.

"I want to ask your permission sir, so I can officially court Mitchie. I know how much you love your daughter sir." The test began and Steve interrupted Shane's introduction of what he plans to say.

"How can you know? You're not a father and you don't have a daughter." He voiced out still with the serious daddy voice.

Shane didn't act weakly though. He's not that courageous, but surely, he's being himself.

"Because she won't be as thoughtful, nice, brave and strong if it weren't for you and Connie sir. And other than that …" He stopped and looked down for a while then continued with a smile. "Your daughter's magnificent. She's beautiful, she's amazing, she's talented and if it weren't for her then I sure will still be a jerk like I'd used to be. I know you wouldn't want a jerk for your daughter. But I have to show you how serious I am to her. I really am. She's important to me sir. And as of now the reason why I decided by all possible means to let her know what I feel for her, is because I do love her." What do you think will Steve's reaction be? Shane's eyes are continuously glittering as if he's describing Helen of Troy or even a more beautiful creature than Helen the entire time he talks about her.

"You're just a teenager, what do you know about love?"

Connie's about to stop this but of course, Shane answered … an answer that satisfied her ears and her husband's.

"I may know nothing to begin and that's what I'll possibly say if I was still a jerk. But right now, I know everyone has a good side and everyone knows how to love. But other than friendly or humanly love, I feel even greater for your daughter. Those lessons, and a lot more, Mitchie made me realize them all. I love her and as her parents, I know it's right to ask you permission first. I know this may sound old fashion but I believe there's a need for me to do so … no, I want to do this sir. Mitchie's different from other girls I've met and we all know that. So sir, will you allow me to say all these things I just told you to Mitchie?" Shane stopped with that last question. He just gained enough confidence as he kept thinking Mitchie. Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie … He sure fell badly.

"Well … I'll have to say yes to that." Steve sighed and patted Shane (the boy who just felt relieved and finally got his chance to breathe normally after a deep sigh) at the back. "But you better do more than saying her all that. Just remember, I'll be the one to deal with you if she got hurt!"

With his last warning, Shane smiled and agreed. He shook hands with him. Connie gave them a big hug just before Mitchie came still sleepy and asked what's going on.

"Nothing!!!!" The three of them stared at her with grins that confused her more.

"O--kay." She voiced out with a wondering expression. "So where's Nate and Jase?" She asked again as she sat and Connie stopped hugging Steve and Shane already. Instead she winked at her considered son in law and pushed her husband out the kitchen.

"Probably having fun…" He grinned as he prepared her a cup of milk.

"Thanks. But I didn't know Shane Gray can prepare breakfast. That's new." She asked amazed by what he's doing. He actually knows how to make pancakes and yes, with all due respect, he admitted her mom taught him that.

"Your mom's a good cook and teacher, what can I say?" He teased with a thought in mind. His thought is, it must be wonderful to have a mother in law like that. Weird I know but seriously, even Shane's a human. Humans daydream of things, no matter how unbelievable those things can be with reference to their personalities.

Mitchie's smiling and so is he. She sure has a lot of things in mind as well, like a confession she dreamed about.

Yet even before Shane asked her what's she's smiling about as she stares at him which is pretty obvious since even he never lets her out of his sight, a newly groomed Nate is being pushed to the kitchen by a beautiful Jason, oh well, now he prefers to be called Jasmine more. Let's just give him the opportunity.

"What about Nate? What name do you think will fit him Shane?" Jase … Jasmine blurted out as he played and swirled with her balloon skirt.

"What about Natasia?"

"Jase, Nate … are you really …?!?!"

"WHAT??" Jase wondered proudly. Mitchie's expression just proved Shane's deduction true. He can't help but bite his lip as he concludes how she'll react if she sees the third person to dress up like a girl … a third person by the name of Shane.

"I never knew you're that desperate."

"Oh…but this is all Shane's …." He's about to say Shane's plan to defend her but Nate covered his mouth by a chicken lollipop and grabbed him off the kitchen.

"Hey this is good."

"It's chicken!" Nate exclaimed without bothering how depressed Jase will be after realizing he just ate his friend.

"CHICKEN!!!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!!!!!!! NOW I'M A BIRD EATER!!!!!!! I'M A DISGRACE TO OUR KIND!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Stop it! You're not a bird for crying out loud!"

"Oh… BUT STILL!!!!! NATE! SHANE! MITCHIE!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!! How can I take what I ate out of me????? Do I need surgery? Will I die???"

"Stop it weirdo!" Nate hit him in the forehead as he continued to drag his heavy band mate and friend. Friends sure will do good to call them. Seriously, if Shane isn't that important, how can he even make them wear something so shameful in the field of dress up?

So then, will Shane confess? Will Mitchie have her dream come true in front of her whole campus? But how possible can that be? If only she knows, even her parents approved him already. Also, we sure have so many questions to add to these. What could Shane be planning with those girly tricks? Surely, they're Connect3 and they can't literally kick girls' asses like gangsters, so any idea in mind? Before that, will they even let her know Shane's true intentions? How would you like Shane to confess to Mitchie with a skirt, wig, high heels, red dress and whatever are included in their song Burnin' Up? How would you like me to continue writing this … that's if, if you really do … so please do tell me. TY!

**Shane: I have a secret and I'm not telling you anything about it Torres!**

**Mitchie: Who cares jerk? I also have a secret and I'm also not telling you! (walking away)**

**And so … they came to ask me.**

**Mitchie: Hayella, is Shane hiding anything from me?**

**Hayella: How will I know? (I'm just the writer. Of course I know.)**

…

**Shane: Hey, you didn't tell me she also has a secret!**

**Hayella: Why should I jerk?**

**Shane: Because I'm Shane Gray!**

**Hayella: For crying out loud, so what???**

**Shane: No-thing … but I demand to know!**

**Hayella: Wait then. It's hard you think if you must know!**

**Shane: Fine … (Facing the readers with a tricky grin) For the mean time, kindly press the review button readers. Let's use reviews as bait for Hayella to tell me what Mitchie's hiding from me. There, I'm being kind already. Shane Gray here, thanks guys!**

**Hayella: Thanks for reading! Please bear with me as I prepare the continuation of the story. Thanks readers! You're really of great help and support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock and so with any characters I use in this story.**

A/N: I truly apologize for the long wait people. I admit this made me dumbstruck since I can honestly say I did not know what to write/type. College life kept me busy that the plot of what I wrote before already faded from my mind. This took me a really really long while. I would also like to mention the penname of one special person who I wish a really blessed year this 2010, 4everyoung that is. Thanks to you and your pms to me that I finally got to do this thing. But of course, I give thanks for everything to God. He really is my inspiration and best supporter. I don't know how you'll see this but I do hope you'll enjoy and leave me reviews afterwards for me to see the result of well, this.

Godly blessed amazing wonderful joyous Christmas everyone!

* * *

Chapter 4

_**A Style Just For You**_

"So, you're leaving today?" asked the beautiful goddess in Shane Gray's eyes. Mitchie Torres had enough of yesterday's amazement when she saw Nate and Jason in dress up. This time, she's a little bit in the state of missing someone because an important friend as she claims him to be just told her he'll be leaving.

But again, there's always a follow up question to that: He's leaving for how long? Can he even stand not seeing her? Can she?

"Are you gonna go back to work already?"

"Not yet. Our manager gave us three days and this is just the second. Come on Mitchie, no matter how I'd like to stay, we don't want to bother Steve and Connie by staying in your house for one more day. They've been so kind and we're used in hotels anyway."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you are. Not to mention you're also used with the commotions caused by the screaming girls shouting your names with gigantic banners in hand. I'm pretty sure that's all fine with Shane Gray. Ain't I right?"

The pop star in jeans smirked at this comment of hers. She sounded pissed off, a little disappointed. And well like yeah this gave him hope. He leaned closer just so he can tease her. It's their all time hobby anyway.

"Mitchie, if you're gonna miss me, you know all you have to do is say it straight to me you know!" he grinned.

It isn't that obvious that he likes her, not when the girl keeps on thinking of the impossibility. An imagination like hers can never come true. That's what she thinks. But that is just what she thinks.

Who knows what's going on in Shane Gray's mind anyway?

Mitchie and Shane are still inside the taxi. Shane insisted on sending Mitchie off to school. Of course, they parked a little bit farther than usual in a not so revealed place so as not to attract people seeing the marvellous Shane Gray hanging out with the beautiful commoner, or in Shane's vocabulary, the goddess of music.

"Jerk! Are you saying I'm gonna miss you?"

"Yeah. Why pout, that only gives me a yes, doesn't it?"

"Hey! I---"

"You what?"

"I…" She wanted to fight back and deny her thoughts … but she knows she'll give in anyway. As they say, there is always only one truth. "Fine! I'll … you're right … I'll miss you." She sighed as she tried to avoid his gaze. She wouldn't want to be teased by him about liking him again, not when she knows her feelings. But in situations asking for the truth and as long as friendship is concerned, though it's just friendship, truth won't hurt, would it? "I mean, we haven't seen each other ever since the end of Camp Rock. But I don't blame you. I still owe you one for yesterday." Finally, she smiled. "Thanks for that again."

If only she knows, Shane sure kept his breathing, curious as to whether she'll admit defeat or not. He knows the truth either way but still, when someone denies a fact, he knew there's something behind. But Mitchie didn't. Now he doesn't know if he'll be happy with that or not. I mean, he could at least think she likes him more than a friend if she denied it. He could at least hope it's because she's embarrassed about it. But that isn't the case. She admitted she'll miss him. And as ironic as a guy could be, that also made him feel good. Let's just say the part about reminiscing what happened to the girl he loved yesterday didn't sound good to him. How could it anyway? How could he even let Mitchie get hurt by anyone?

"And hell I'd really like to literally kick those girls' butts."

"Shane!"

"Back off Shane! Back off! I know that. No offense Mitch, but yesterday I seriously did think that." He folded his arms at his back and leaned a little away from her, hoping his violent thoughts will fade. A topic like that might hurt her, but as protective as he claimed to be when she's the one concerned, it sounds normal to him that he likes to kick girls' butts.

"Thanks but I do know how to defend myself Shane."

"Really? Why in the world did you end up crying in my arms yesterday then?"

Now if that isn't what they call flirting then I don't know what it's called anymore. But I guess Shane could be blamed, he's kind of also telling the truth, with exaggeration though. Mitchie and Shane, Shane and Mitchie, sounds perfect, don't you think?

"Haah." This left her speechless. _Defend yourself Mitchie. You know have to. Would you really let yourself lose to this jerk?_

"Crying? In your arms? You really are a jerk Shane Gray!"

"Boohoo you've been saying my name for like, a gazillion times this day. That would mean something, wouldn't it?"

"You're so much of a jerk! I'm leaving you now. Still need to go to school." She grabbed her bag and got off the taxi.

"Mitchie, will you really choose school over me?" He acted like a child wearing a sad face as if begging her to choose him. How bad did he fall?

"Let me think about it." She stopped for a while. She then leaned towards him and after seeing how stunned he is, she grinned and continued what she has in mind. "Of course I'll choose school! Bye jerk!"

"Haha. That freaking school. Fine with me…" He stubbornly murmured to himself. "I'll see you later anyway. Hope this will work or I'm doomed."

Shane watched her walk away from him. There are a lot of students headed to the school but there's only one back he'd like to see no matter how far away he is or she is, and it happens to be owned by the same girl who brought him back his sense of loving his own music.

"Kids these days huh." The taxi driver sighed. This caught Shane off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"It's obvious you like her." Now this time, Shane Gray held her tongue and wondered in amazement. Will he take that as a compliment or not?

"I don't think minding your own business would hurt, wouldn't it? But …" He held himself back. That arose his curiosity after all. Some jerk's weakness really. They say curiosity kills a cat. But what about a jerk? Will it? "Really? Am I that obvious?"

"Well, you kind of are son. If she's ice, she could've melted already by the way you looked at her. But let's put it in consideration, we're both guys so I can easily detect it. The girl looks a little dense to me."

This made Shane smile. "Yeah, she is." And since the topic is about them anyway, he asked one more time.

"So what do you think she thinks of me?"

"Well, that's a different question kid."

"Call me Shane. That's my name." It's so not like him to give importance to a stranger's comment, but there's one topic that will result to him even diving off a pool and not coming up again. Guess what that is. Can't guess right?

Let's see…Number one: Mitchie, Number Two: Mitchie Torres, Number Three: Mitchie Torres, Number Four: Mitchie Torres…

"Yeah? Well, here's the thing son. A girl's heart is unpredictable. The girl seems nice. Don't push her too hard."

"What do you mean?"

"One simple question can ruin it all, ever thought of that?"

The driver then started to drive off leaving Shane in his spiral of thoughts.

_One question can ruin it all, can it … really?_

What if the driver's right? Whoever said a freaking driver can give such advice anyway? He's Shane Gray for crying out loud! And the girl's Mitchie Torres for crying out louder!

Shane's still in his thoughts, not minding what's happening around. As the cab moved, a super cookie cutter popstar remained unmoving as if frozen by the realization that he tried to avoid, the possibility of losing what he considers most important that is.

Fortunately or not, his cell phone started ringing…

_New test message from Mitchie_

This caused him a half smile, still not a whole since it's obvious he's kind of confused on what to do.

"I sure want to know what you're thinking now Mitchie." Shane Gray told himself as he pressed the read button in his phone.

It's said there …

_I know I'm also at fault. I have to defend myself, don't I? I'm sorry for causing you trouble Shane. Thanks. And please give my thanks to Nate and Jase as well. Enjoy your last two day vacation mister. I sure admit I'll miss you guys a lot. Take care!_

"She sure doesn't have a clue, does she?" Shane grinned. Then he called out to the driver and finally made a decision… "Sir, I seriously think you're right about that. But I know I do not care about rejection. I sure don't have a clue as to how she feels towards me. And I know there is a 50% probability I'll be rejected. But that won't mean that I'll stop loving her anyway. If there's one thing that I'm afraid of more than losing her, that is that I won't be able to show her I love her. That's what I thought. I'm Shane Gray anyway, lead singer of Connect 3, I won't be giving up on anything!"

"So you've made up your mind son?"

"I sure do. If I pushed her hard enough that she started breaking, then better because she'll know I'll start breaking with her and God made it that she's the only one who could make me whole again." _That's right Mitchie. Why blame me? Blame God! He's the mastermind of this falling in love game anyway. If he didn't make you who you are now, then there's no way in the world I think I'd fall for you, heart first._

After hearing this, the taxi driver smiled.

"Then go grab her heart." He told him. "After all, I only tested you."

"What?"

At this point of time, the driver stopped the taxi already. They already reached the hotel where Jason and Nate are waiting for him to give them the signal.

"If you're a coward, you don't deserve her. But since you're so full of yourself then go get her!"

Shane just smiled at him and left leaving him more than enough for the fare. Now, he knows how it feels, the feeling that a Shane Gray is supposed to feel when he's about to confess to Mitchie. And it isn't doubt. He sure is sure of his feelings. He sure is sure he loves her. So now, all that's left is for God to do the rest for him. But of course, faith needs action…

After he left, the taxi driver grinned. "So that's the changed Shane Gray huh. My daughter has a good taste of choosing her crush. But I should tell her the guy's taken."

* * *

_Flashback_

"So you think this plan will work on my daughter?" Steve can't help but chuckle as he observed the reaction of his newly accepted applicant for a job Shane Gray will never refuse, the job as Mitchie's suitor. Good thing he's the one who got it or who knows what he's gonna do to be accepted as well?

"I sure hope so sir." What are they having you ask? Well, it's like a man to man conversation. Shane needed it anyway. Mitchie's father might as well know what he's planning so as not to be surprised or worse, think of him wrongly (like think that he's gay) if ever he so happens to see the so called great confession plan being conducted … in her daughter's school, in front of all the students and faculty members, and we might as well add the most important audience – Mitchie Torres, the very own love of his life.

"Call me Steve. It makes us less formal boy."

"Yes sir. I mean…Steve."

"So you'll be wearing such … well, uhmmm, errrr, I don't know how to describe it considering who would be wearing it afterwards is a well built man like yourself, but I think I'll go with the adjective glamorous." He restrained himself but ended up laughing as well when Shane's view in the chick's outfit popped in his imagination. Some father you say…

Being a laughing stock in front of your future father in law? Anybody knows the feeling? If nobody does then why don't we ask Shane Gray for all our hearts' content?

"Well, I seriously think it's funny. In fact, no one who knew me would believe I came out with the plan myself. But since it's the most important girl I'm doing this for, then I won't even hesitate."

"So you think it's the best plan? Serisouly?"

"Did I mention I also wanna defend her from the bullies?"

"Mitchie, she's being bullied?"

At last, the topic came. Will this really help though? When a father realizes a suitor knew more about his daughter than he does, how will he take it? What do you think?

"She's a very strong girl who doesn't want anyone close to her to feel troubled by her problems. She thinks she can carry the world by herself as long as you guys won't have to be bothered."

"Yeah. Like when she tried to get another job without our knowing just to go to Camp Rock? "

"She did?"

"Well, she loves music that much. But things happened and it didn't work out for her. The only time she told us she wanted to go there so badly was after I got to talk to her after seeing her childishly smiling while looking at the brochure." Steve sighed as he recalled what happened. A daughter is a mystery to a father anyway. A girl's stuff can't be said out loud to a guy anyway. A lot of things happen to a girl's life and some of it really can be turning points, and yet it's not always that a girl will feel comfortable to share those things to her parents. In a guy's point of view, Shane can cope up somehow. There are things he kept from his parents anyway. Just that this one thing, well he kind of didn't stop saying Mitchie, Mitchie and Mitchie and telling all about her to Nate and Jason. Well, it's not like he's having time to see his family as often as when they still aren't famous anyway. But he sure is excited to let his family see her, his goddess of music. He knew they'll be surprised to see how she influenced him, and as obvious, in the best way.

"I want to show her that she doesn't have to be so much troubled. I want her to see how amazing she is and that even after being almost perfect she can still trust people with things, so she wouldn't feel alone."

"And you think you can do that?"

"I'm positive I can."

"I admire your admiration to Mitchie, Shane. You do whatever you intend to do as long as she'll not be harmed. And if there are things that she wants me to know, she knows I'm just a call away anyway. She is my daughter alright." He sighed one more time. Who knew talk between a father and his daughter's suitor can be this tiring? E just accepted it as it is since Shane made him realize a lot of things anyway, things like there are just things he can't protect Mitchie from. And one part of that, is growing up.

And in a father's mind, the least he can do is wish her the best and see that whoever lucky bastard will take her from him will not dare hurt her.

"So let's make this clear, don't you dare hurt my daughter even if you get dumped, alright?"

"You think I'll get dumped?" Now this left Shane a little surprised and a little disappointed. "You really think so?"

Steve just smiled. "That I can't tell you boy. But I sure hope she would." Then he sighed. Shane can't help but notice how worried Steve is for Mitchie.

At this point, Shane already knew Steve's not that serious about the dumping thing. He just feels so protective of her. And it's normal for him. Steve's his future father in law as he hoped he'd be no matter what anyway. For him, Steve's comments and feelings are important.

"I have the role as the girl's protective father. But whatever feelings she has for you, I know she'll tell me in time. So if you hurt her and that's what I hear from her, you know where you're gonna end up popstar. Are we clear?"

And thus, he has to reassure him no matter how many times he needs to…

"Yeah. I won't even think about hurting Mitchie anyway Steve. I won't hurt her, not if it also means I know very clear I'll also be killing myself by seeing her hurt. And it's not because you're gonna kill me, but because she's not the only one getting hurt when she does."

Steve smirked. Now he knows. And he doesn't only know how serious Shane is to Mitchie. He also knows he can trust this boy. He knows he can entrust Mitchie to him. And as excited and sad a father could feel when there's some guy who loves your daughter even if you'd never believe he loves her as much as you do, you can't help but think this is a rival for you, and in his case, let's add one tiny detail, that this rival is someone acceptable. As a matter of fact, it hurts him a little bit more, since he kind of knows what answer her daughter will give the said rival of him, an answer crucial enough to play a turning point in their lives, an answer to be given to a famous vocalist of Connect Three by the name of Shane Gray.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Now, for the present part of the story … here goes, what in the world is Connect Three doing?

"Shane for the nth time, you do not have to choose between what color of high heeled shoes you're gonna wear for the big event! For crying out loud, we really aren't even freaking gays!!! And Jase, okay fine, Jasmine, I'm telling you, you will never see me on that wig, you hear me? Capital N-E-V-E-R, NEVER!"

"Okay fine then. You won't be wearing the red head wig! Jase, go grab the blonde and force it on this noisy fellow's head!"

"For crying out loud, noooooo!!!!!!!!"

"Stop overreacting! It looks kind of good on you anyway Natasia. Hahahaha!" Shane laughed in amazement. Yet, he's also suffering with the dilemma of how in the world is he gonna make his feet fit the high heeled shoes? "And if we're gonna teach those freaking girls a lesson for Mitchie's sake, then we better be prepared for the best!" He added to make his point clearer as he tried his best to restrain from laughing as he sees how his two bandmates are running here and there as if playing tag. And here goes another "what" in the story. What causes Nate's agony? The answer - because Nate would so prefers the red head wig than the blonde. No matter how he dislikes both, he knows anyway he just has to choose one. Sadly, it's too late for him. Jase/Jasmine insisted to obey Shane's order to make him wear the blonde. Also, he wanted to make Nate/Natasia's cheeks more pinkish than it already is considering what humiliation he's experiencing.

"Come here Natasia! You know you want to!"

"Oh for manliness' sake Jason! Since when did you learn how to apply that colored cream or whatever?"

"It's blush on! You hear that, blush on!"

This went on, and on and on. Good thing they're in the hotel already or else the Torres' residence sure will be in a huge mess.

A few more hours and it's time for them to go to Mitchie's school already, to face either a happy ending/new beginning or Connect 3's doom/Shane Gray's graveyard. But before that, Nate did request a little more preparation from Shane…

Now, let's see the scene…

…3,2,1

"I … I don't know what to say."

"Come on, you must have something if you asked me to come and see you in the middle of the field mister? Why, Shane Gray's having a mental block?"

Well, Nate sure is doing good in portraying Mitchie's role.

"Would you stop teasing me for a while? This is serious okay!" Shane argued in disbelief. Never seen a Shane Gray in this state, have you? Well, it's not like this can be cause by just anyone anyway. Blame Mitchie for this.

He is already in the most humiliating outfit a guy like him could ever wear. A super famous superstar like Shane Gray himself wearing high heels, red dress, brunette wig, girl's make-up, and a shining shimmering diamond necklace that will look perfect when worn by someone in his opposite gender – that's something alright. Plus, it's for a scene when he's standing right in front of the girl whose eyes he only wants to be seen as the coolest.

"Speak it out! Come on Shane, you can do it!"

"Yeah I can."

"Then say what you have to say. For crying out loud Shane, it's not like this is the first time you're gonna confess to someone alright!"

"Well it kind of is the first serious one though so don't be surprised if I stutter alright!"

With this comment, Nate just understood. He knew how changed he is anyway. He should know, they're like his best friends even when he acted all jerkish. And in fact, Nate and Jase are both thankful to Mitchie for bringing back the real Shane. So by all possible means, they just know this confession has to happen, even if Shane is prepared or not. "Fine. I got your point. Let's move on."

_Lights, camera, action!_

"Mitchie, I know I'm a jerk and I did hurt you a lot in the past and…"

"And?"

"And I also…"

"And?"

"And I…"

"And what?"

Shane Gray did a long pause. He knew very well this part is crucial, the part when he's gonna confess, the part when he's gonna tell her he loves her. But what exactly are the perfect words to say to his first serious confession to a girl? He's Shane Gray for crying out loud. He had never thought a confession to some girl can make him this nervous. And that's exactly the point. He knows he isn't just some girl. He knows this is the girl he's been waiting for, the girl who changed him, the girl who he defines as the song inside of him, the remedy to all kinds of pain, and like yeah, she's the angel of music sent by God to an arrogant jerk like him as he described himself based on the kind of person he was before. So now, what should he say?

"What Shane? And you also what?" Nate and Jase both kind of looked worried. What's holding Shane back, they asked each other.

"It's like I can see the headlines now, Shane Gray of Connect 3 – had mental block when confessing! Come on why not just tell her what you have been hiding inside of you? Tell her how you really feel! Isn't it supposed to be as easy as that?" Nate asked in disbelief. They sure have seen him through a lot of no Mitchie times and he's been in a agony all those times. So now that he has the chance to confess, by hook or by crook even if they have to tie him up and make him admit his feelings for her, they will. That's what friends are for. That's because they know very well that she's someone important to him. They know very well that Mitchie Torres just has to be together with the Shane Gray because he needs her. And why you ask? Because he loves her for the nth freaking time that they have to insert it in Shane's mind.

"I…why do I feel like this is not right?"

"What man? Now you're backing out?" Jase asked. "What's troubling you Shane? I promise I won't ask you to make me a big house unless she answers you a yes but you know we have to do this. Come on Shane, Nate and I and you are already in dress up!" Jason's desperate. Nate and he are actually. Who'd ever thought Jason can act mature huh? Well they are Connect 3 for crying out loud! They've been together for years, through the ups and the lows.

"I don't doubt my feelings for her. But what I have to say to her … I … I'm all messed up."

"Are you really gonna say that? You suck man!"

"Yeah? Well I know this disappoints you but …" _Think Shane Gray. Think. Words won't do. Just a simple confession wouldn't do. God, why does that girl I love have to be so perfect anyway? Come on, think Shane Gray. Think…._

"Shane!!!? Shane Gray? Come on Shane!!!!!" Nate yelled just so they could bring his thoughts back to the real world…

But it still didn't work out. So then, as the last resort, Jason grabbed Shane's guitar and played some really loud chords as Nate yelled to bring him to his right mind, "Shane, there's Mitchie Gray!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then finally

…BOOM!

"I'll have to use music." Who would have though changing surnames will do the trick? Haha, Nate thought as he laughed in his mind in amazement of the power of love and music.

"What?"

"I won't let anyone bully her, you know that, right guys?"

"Yeah, and? What's your plan man? Come on we have to know if we'll also be participating to it." The two sounded really interested arising Shane's excitement more.

"I guess we'll have to make her sing with me again." At this point, Shane kept grinning to himself. He can see it now. He can see how wonderful she'll look when she started singing. The only problem left is how is she gonna end up on stage singing with him? But is that really a problem? The only question left is if he's prepared for what's gonna happen. Is he or is he not?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. And as blessed as I am, I kind of made a little part of the fifth chapter already. But again, I want to know your opinion … so will there be a next chapter to this? The answer, we'll it's kind of up to you. Hayella is super super sleepy now. And 4everyoung I sure hope it's worth your waiting, what do you think? I'm really sorry it took me so long.

* * *

**Shane: Would you … … sing with me?**

**Mitchie: Sing with you?**

**Nate: Yeah, you really should. Look, you wouldn't want him to end up heartbroken, would you?**

**Mitchie: Hayella, is there some girl this guy's gonna confess to? Is that why he needs me to sing with him?**

**Jason: You think you'll be a prop?**

**Mitchie: Isn't it why?**

**Hayella: Well … (staring at Shane)**

**Shane: Well like yeah. That would be nice if you'll help me court the girl I like!**

**Mitchie: Okay. I'll do it.**

**Shane: Thanks! (Come on is there a limit to how dense she is?)**

**....**

**Shane: If I'm gonna confess to a girl, how should I do it?**

**Mitchie: Why ask me?**

**Shane: Well, because you're a girl!**

**Mitchie: Why not ask Hayella instead?**

**Shane: She's too sleepy now, that's why you're the only one left.**

**Mitchie: Then I think you should be true to yourself.**

**Shane: That's it?**

**Mitchie: Yup.**

**Shane: Honestly Mitchie I kind of guessed you'll say that.**

**Mitchie: What?**

**Shane: Nothing, I said you're beautiful!**

**Mitchie: Seriously Shane Gray, what is wrong with you today?**

**Shane: Nothing much. I think Hayella made me wear a really tight dress and it's getting on my nerves.**

**Mitchie: Why would she make you do that?**

**Shane: Well … (How can I tell it's because I asked Hayella to let me do it for the sake of this angelic girl, come on I have to say something.)**

**Facing the audience….**

**Shane: I sure hope that Hayella will be seeing a lot of reviews. Well, I kind of love my script. But of course I love Mitchie more alright! **

**So will you people be so kind? Merry Christmas!**

***********

**Mitchie: Hayella, can I ask you one question before you sleep?**

**Hayella: Sure.**

**Mitchie: Do you think I should tell Shane how I feel?**

**Hayella: (grinning) **

**God's with everyone Mitchie. Why don't you just ask Him yourself? Surely, He can hear all of us ^^ (Who knows, He might even tell you Shane loves you too? But again, who knows????)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock and so with any characters I use in this story.

A/N: I don't know if it'll work. But I just had to try. I want to give you the best readers. And this is to thank every one of you who supports me and my story. Thank you so much!

I present you…

Chapter 5

_**A Style Just For You**_

**THE GAME TO PLAY**

_Finale_

* * *

**_Mitchie._**

"Shane, you're not allowed to kick girls' butts, alright?"

"Mitchie, I get it. Fine, I won't."

"Really Shane? You understand? Do you really?"

"Yes. Really. Mitchie. Really. So chill, okay?" He glared at her, not breaking eye contact though he sounded a little pissed.

"Good." She said, still looking at him with pleading eyes that want to assure his intentions.

"Really Mitchie. I promise." Shane responded raising his right hand as a proof.

"Okay. If you say so, then I believe you." She smiled and finally rose up from seat, after getting what she wanted.

"Bye Shane!"

She left.

Shane on the other hand, was left staring at her. It is lunch break in her school and the pop star just felt like seeing her again, that's why she came. Good thing, he borrowed Jackson's old truck so nobody finds it suspicious. It's like precautionary measures to not be mobbed, as their manager always says.

Shane Gray finally drove his borrowed car else where, not realizing his friend is still standing in front of the school gate, watching him from a distance as he drove off.

_It sure would be nice if it's always this easy, when all we have to do is call to see each other, when the distance between us is not too far._

* * *

It's 11:45 pm.

No one in her school expected something new today, none from the most popular to the least popular.

Every one got surprised when Principal Missy, the old granny, announced that today would be a free period from 12:15 onwards, and instead of having classes, all students must instead gather in the school ground and watch the special performance that she totally agreed to upon hearing the manager of Connect 3's request, all to the students' amazement.

Connect 3's company workers are busy decorating the stage. Their posters can be seen almost everywhere. Flyers are being distributed even outside the school. It's free admission anyway, except for the reporters. Guards are found surrounding the school. They are all holding a board which says, "All reporters can't be admitted," except that of the school's newspaper club of course. Shane, Nate and Jason dolls, and even pencils and notebooks with their faces are being sold with 5% discount by the Connect 3 Fans' Club of the school. Banners of them are being printed in hurry. Cheer leaders are practicing their shouts for the event. They really are having a hard time deciding if it's Shane's, Nate's or Jason's name to be mentioned first in the cheer.

Everyone is busy because of the news, yet someone, someone just have to ask to catch up with all that's happening.

"What's going on here?" Mitchie asked Sierra absentmindedly as they continued walking in the school halls.

"Didn't you read my text message?"

"I'm sorry. You texted me?" Mitchie sounded amazed. The cell phone literally is of no importance for her as of now, unless it rings with "I Gotta Find You," meaning Shane is calling or she got a message from him.

"Connect 3 is having a mini concert! The principal announced it just before you arrived. Isn't it great? Oh I am so excited to see them!" Sierra declared.

No surprise though since her friend just returned to their school from seeing Shane Gray.

"Shane? He's coming here?"

Sierra grinned with this comment. "Yeah, but why does it seem to me you are focusing on Shane? Didn't I mention Connect 3 is coming? I know you two have something you shared in Camp Rock but that's all there is, or is there anything else you haven't told me huh Mitchie Torres?"

"Ahm…"

"Uhhhh???????? Come on Mitchie, you know you can tell me anything!" Sierra smiled with puppy eyes. The two girls are like really close friends. They eat lunch together. They are always together. They understand each other and when something's up, the other one surely notices. That's the definition of best friend, isn't it? When you feel something different from usual may it be sadness or annoyance or even love, the other one will know, and you wouldn't even need to mention it. It's like a best friend's special ability, some kind of ability that you wouldn't trade for any other power in the world.

"Sierra…" She sighed, looking at the ground to avoid eye contact.

"Go on." Sierra encouraged.

"I maybe, just maybe liking that person more than a friend…"

* * *

Meanwhile in the room number 123 of Tipton Hotel, professional make up artists and fashion designers are busy making the best girl appearances they can do to three well built guys. Guys? Right?

"So what do you think of this?" The make up artist asked. Shane, after waiting not so patiently with his fingers tapping the table, decided it's time to look at his own reflection.

1!

2!

3!

"What???? I mean, is this me?????"

"Yes Mr. Gray, it is you." His manager came to appearance, walking towards him to give him a tap on the shoulder. "I actually thought black wig looks good on you, but anyway, blonde's good enough as I see it."

"Good? You call this??"

"Okay, you're just over reacting since this is the first time you did a girl's dress up. But seriously, admit it, it's better than you can ever imagine, right?"

With the realization of his worse appearance in his imagination after dressing up, the lead vocalist finally admitted defeat. "Fine. This is…"

"Hideous. Horrible. Despicable. Out of the world. I believe any of these terms will do for what you're looking for Shane." Nate said as he rotated his chair to face Shane with a death glare. This is the first time in history that a Nate Black agreed to wear a long curly brown wig to match his light yellow blouse. Oh, and he also got forced to have holes in his ears for the dangling pink earrings. At most the designer accepted his request of letting him wear jeans instead of a mini skirt, something Shane didn't succeed with.

Unfortunately for Shane, Nate and Jason demanded he wear anything the designer asked him to wear without complains to make it fair with them. Good thing, among the three, there's at least one who seems to be enjoying what's happening.

"Maybe I can make this purple hair color permanent, what do you guys think?" Jasmine asked as if it's normal.

Both Shane and Nate shook their heads in disbelief while their manager only laughed.

"Sorry Jase, but I'll have to resign if you make it permanent."

This time, Shane and Nate can't help but laugh to Jason's tantrums of disappointment.

"But Nate, Jase, and manager, I appreciate what're you're doing for me. I might have been a jerk before and hurt your feelings and I felt sorry, you know it. But right now, I'm just thankful to all of you."

"Aw!" Jasmine awed.

"We're Connect 3, aren't we? This blouse might be a little too much for my taste, but you're Shane, that's why, yeah, well I guess I could say it's fine." Nate added with his hand waiting for Shane's brotherly high five, which didn't take him a while to get.

Even Connect 3's manager felt touched with the scene. "Team hug?"

"Pass."

"Me too."

"Sorry I got preparations to make."

"Oh come on!! If it's me, you always say no!!"

"Well, that's because you're really a tight hugger manager."

"Yeah and you creep us out."

"Haha."

"Seriously? Boys?"

Connect 3 are grinning to themselves in agreement, leaving their manager as the one to have tantrums, which caused them all to laugh. They all know anyway, one thing's for sure. They are a team, and will always be.

* * *

**_Mitchie._**

Standing here and simply imagining of things. If I didn't go to Camp Rock, then these things wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have met everyone. I don't regret anything, even realizing my feelings for him. Shane is, yeah he's some jerk.

It should not have been this way ever since. I'm not supposed to go to Camp Rock. I'm not supposed to know Caitlyn, Tess and the rest of them. I'm not supposed to see Shane playing his kind of music. I'm not supposed to cheer him up. I'm not supposed to bump into him for the second time while carrying the big box of food. I'm not supposed to be a big part of Tess drama. I'm not supposed to make Shane feel bad. I'm not supposed to destroy his trust. I'm not supposed to realize what a fool I've made myself when didn't become content with the real me and instead I just had to make up all the lies I did. I'm not supposed to sing in front of everyone, and to top everything, sing with him.

I'm not supposed to be standing here while staring at the very stage where just a few minutes more, Connect 3 will be performing at. I'm not supposed to be missing them as early as now. I'm not supposed to know them. I'm not supposed to be here.

But God just made me experience all that. God did. That's why I'm not supposed to be unthankful. I'm supposed to smile. I'm supposed to be happy. I'm supposed to stay strong, and just like before, give him a smile even when I worry enough that it'll take a while before I see them again.

"Mitchie?"

Sierra interrupted.

"Ah. Oh. I'm sorry. What were you just talking about?"

Sierra just smiled.

"Still thinking about that huh?" She stood beside me and spoke without even bothering to look at me. I on the other hand, did the same.

"Yeah."

Three limousines parked in front of the school gate. A huge crowd gathered around them not knowing from which one their idols will come out from. They just feel the excitement. Hearts rising up and down, beating faster and faster and faster, Connect 3's fans are everywhere. There are adults, mothers, fathers, aunts, uncles, and even grand parents and great grand parents. There are the children. There are the tweens, the teens, and the young adults. Each of them cheers with anticipation.

The stage is ready.

The band is just waiting for the signal.

The host of the show is more than ready.

The faculty staff are all smiling, thrilled that they have the authority to be the nearest to the three superstars.

They have used all chairs in the school and that's still not enough because the manager still had to ask for fifty more chairs to be delivered by a close friend of the Connect 3.

And Connect 3…

They know it's time.

* * *

From an old blue painted truck parked at the back gate of the school, came out three beautiful…TV personalities. Yeah you got the point. Why's that? That's because Connect 3 or more like the pretty Shantelle (I'm really wondering if it'll be Shaneysia or Shantelle haha.), Natasia and Jasmine have arrived.

"You ready?" Shantelle asked.

"Definitely!" Natasia and Jasmine spoke in agreement.

If you're wondering how they look? You just got to read this.

Jasmine is satisfied with her shining shimmering splendid violet scarf in his neck, matching his elegant white leather jacket on top of his sleeveless white blouse (which by the way is thanks to the courtesy of a branded company they endorsed before). She has orange wig (that was decided after his manager had to play tag of war before he let go of the purple one), the long haired type with bangs, and really cool shades. Oh right, she also has sapphire earrings and as for the boots, they're white with simplicity.

Natasia, got himself forced to wear the yellow blouse and jeans Jasmine picked for him. She's wearing silver high heels and a silver necklace. As for his hair, it's curly brown.

And here goes the last but not the least, Shane in a fit red sleeveless blouse, a mini skirt (made in the size fit for the one and only Shane Gray), hot pink dangling triangular earrings. His wig is short blonde, curly as well but in a different way as Natasia's. He has a white superstar cap, and pink feathery sweater to cover his skin. She has white long high heeled boots.

They seem gorgeous enough, even more if they really are real girl fashionistas, I suppose.

"This is unbelievable! It's even harder than my ice skating lessons. And I actually thought that was hard. Urgh!!!!" Shane/Shantelle grabbed Jason's/Jasmine's arm for support. Nate/Natasia offered him a hand as well.

"That is why guys don't wear high heels. You get it now?" He grinned.

"Then how come you guys are very good at it?"

"Well, that's cause while someone's so busy visiting Mitchie on her lunch break, I and Jason asked Manager to help us practice."

"You need to practice standing up?"

"Not really. All he did is demonstrate it once. He just told us to be comfortable, or at least try to."

"And that's enough for you huh Nate?" Shane asked again.

"Yeah, well it's kind of obvious with my good performance." He sounded proud, but realized that it's awkward for a guy to say. "I mean, because you forced us to wear this so I had to be good at it, not that I want to, or like to or, well … you get it!"

"Okay Nate, it's okay to think it's fine to dress up once in a while. No need to be shy about it." Shane tried to make his band mate feel better with the awkwardness.

"Yeah, and by the way Natasia, I'm Jasmine for now. And you Shane are Shantelle, remember?" added Jasmine who is really on it. He's all proud and well, energetic, probably the most excited among the three.

"Yeah. Yeah whatever." Shane and Nate answered simultaneously, both chuckling.

It sure is fun, to have companions like that. And yeah, all of them realize what a blessing each other is.

Waiting for them inside the school is Jackson (the janitor). Connect 3 is three minutes late, and yeah it kind of would piss him of if they did not promise him a good salary if he does a good performance in their little game. Anyway, even with the salary, he has a very good excuse to be pissed, considering he already sighed more than five times while waiting.

"Okay, just wait here you girls. And please, don't yell! Connect 3 will be here any minute." He gave another sigh and finally, walked away.

Jackson's really nice. Shane just dialled his number one time and he immediately answered and agreed to everything he planned. Anyway, he's friends with Mitchie. It's to be expected.

"Oh I'm so excited!" yelled a red head bully.

"Yeah, we're really lucky we got chosen to be here! It's wise of Connect 3 to ask someone unpopular to assist them with meeting the prettiest girls in the campus. Yeah, it's a good for Jackson. It's so like Shane!!!! Oh my, I wonder what he'll say if he sees me? Will he kneel and ask me to marry him already? Oh my, he's too fast!!!!!!!!" another excitedly narrated her daydreams, without realizing she's too loud.

"What do you mean? I really don't care what Shane does. But Nate, OMG!!!!!!!"

"HHHIYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! We're really excited."

"You two, cut it off! Who cares about Nate and Shane? I only have eyes for Jason, gggggghyaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"But girls … Girls!" yelled the bully leader when she noticed she's not being heard. "We got to act the way we are not okay. We wouldn't want the hotties to find us weird, would we? Just act decent and not like we have every item sold with their faces on it, okay?"

"You mean I have to forget even about my room painted with Shane's face and even my brand new bag with a cupid heart key chain to the letter S symbolizing my love for Shane?"

"And I also have to forget about my pretty locket with Nate's face beside mine inside?"

"Yes! Yes! You two have to okay! I know it's not easy. But we have to bear with it. And don't you think you're the only one who's having difficulty. I would have to bear my beating heart just so Jason won't find me creepy. Okay?"

"Yes boss!"

"Uhm. Ehem. Ehem." If Shane/Shantelle didn't cough, the girls wouldn't have really even looked another way from themselves. The bullies turned around and saw the … uhmmmm…once again…TV personalities who so don't look like themselves at the moment.

"And you are?" The leader of the three bullies asked.

"Oh wait, you look familiar…wait….let me remember…."

"Oh I'm pretty sure this is the first time you've seen us beauties." Jasmine knelt down with a cute pause. He immediately started pushing the girls to somewhere letting Shane and Nate do the explanation on what's going on.

"We're Shantelle, Jasmine and Natasia, here to lead you to Connect 3." Shantelle answered with a professional tone, as expected from a singer, he really didn't spend so much effort just to change his voice.

"Yeah. This is like a game for the chosen ones. You won't mind going through challenges to see those uhhh….the guys you were talking about just when we came, right?" Nate/Natasia added to make it more realistic.

"Alright. But you better lead us to them straight, or else!!!!" She glared at them, which made Natasia found it helpful that they have shades.

Jasmine waved his hair as he led their way. Shane and Nate just followed. Besides, Shane still can't walk properly, something which the leader of the bullies observed.

"You can't walk in high heels. Huh. How pathetic! I can't believe even Connect 3 has loser assistants." She blurted out as she continued following Jasmine, who is at that time imagining himself turning around to pull the girl's hair and make her see whose pathetic among them.

"Yeah, and we actually thought it's just in our school. Torres' virus is so contagious hahaha." And the bullies laughed together. Imagine 3 of them laughing like this. You know how? Imagine Snow White's step mom (the evil queen with the magic mirror), and Cinderella's step sister Drizella (I seriously think the other one with the pink dress has good heart, at least based on Cinderella 2), and The Little Mermaid's antagonist Ursula laughing evilly hysterically together. That's how it is.

"Yeah, I would so love to see Mitchie's expression after she sees us pretties with Connect 3. Ahahahahha!" Okay, I don't know how the ahahaha laugh of a witch is to be narrated but I think it is ahahaha that's best for description.

Now, back to the story.

Hearing this, Shane already took off his heels aiming for the bullies' heads, good thing Nate succeeded in holding him back and reminded him they're fans, they're fans.

"Seriously, I look even more glamorous than them. Ahahaha." Jasmine muttered to himself.

* * *

**_Shane._**

Seriously, these girls have to stop bad mouthing Mitchie and calling her a virus. Okay they didn't really call her virus, but it is like implied. I am so near the ends of my limit.

(_As for Shane, imagine Flounder eagerly wanting to protect Ariel from Ursula. Ahh, so cute!!!)_

* * *

**_Nate._**

Okay. I know they're fans. But they're just so inhuman. How can they badmouth our friend like that?

Finally we're here.

"Okay, you guys have to clear the first stage first before we allow you to proceed on the next level."

"And what would the first stage be?"

"The game is simple. All you have to is stay in here for twenty minutes without speaking. As in, no laugh, no chuckle, no sigh. Closed mouths, you got that?"

I swear looking at Shane, he must have added and no bad mouthing Mitchie. I'm proud of him that's he's able to hold himself back without needing my help this time.

"Where do we stay?"

"Here." Jasmine pointed at the same place where the bullies locked Mitchie.

"Each of you has to go inside a cubicle. Lock it and stay there for twenty minutes. Ready?"

"Fine it's easy."

"Oooops. I said no talking girl. Timer starts now."

With this the girls hurry to lock themselves inside the cubicles. I, Jase, and Shane on the other hand got some huge metals and wooden ladders (courtesy of Jackson) to prevent the cubicles' door from opening to make sure the bullies can't come out.

This is our first time to enter the girl's CR, seriously. What an experience! But really, how come it's more fragrant than the boys'? There's discrimination in here.

* * *

**_Jase._**

I should have brought my camera. It's so fun to see Nate and Shane working so hard wearing girls' clothes. Hahaha. This is hilarious!!!!!

Mitchie, you just wait, we will take revenge for you. These bullies are meanie, oh yes they are!!!!

* * *

The first stage should have been cleared if Play My Music didn't cover the atmosphere.

"Oh!!!! It's starting! OMG!!!! Hey, isn't it done yet? I want to get out!"

"We said no talking." Nate said, adjusting his voice to make it really low.

"Oh fine."

"How many minutes more?"

"Oh come on, do you guys really wanna see Connect 3 or what?" Now, if Shane didn't sound as his pissed self, then the plan should have been done smoothly.

"Is that?"

"I know that voice! Shane, please wait!!!!!! I'm here. I'm doing this for you. But oh wait, isn't this the girls' CR?"

"Ah, no that's not Shane, that's just … errr… that's just Jasmine pretending to be Shantelle."

"Oh. Oh, he's good." commented one of the bullies.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Shane, Jason, Nate, wherever you are, you have to be here, now!!!!" yelled their manager.

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Okay, fine. We'll be there in three minutes. Jason, Nate, we gotta run!"

….Silent atmosphere….

1

2

3

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A scream that would have been heard even in the gym if Play My Music is not being played.

"It's really Connect 3!"

"Oh what's going on? Hey Jasmine, why can't I open the door?"

"Oh please!!!!"

"Natasia! Shantelle!!!! I'm positive Connect 3's outside!!!! Shane, Jason, Nate, can you hear us?"

"Oh yeah, we can hear you." Shane whispered and grinned to Natasia and Jasmine. And with that, pails of colored paints are thrown in each cubicle, cubicle one with red paint, cubicle two with blue paint and cubicle three with yellow paint.

"YYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!"

"What's going on?"

"Oh so this is a prank!"

"Just wait you ugly Jasmine! I'm gonna pull your hair until it's gone!!!!" The bullies tried their best to get out, pushing the door with their hardest.

"Ah. And who you are you calling ugly losers?" Jasmine exclaimed.

"My, these girls are strong." Natasia yelled with a leg raised kicking the door forward so it won't open.

"Yeah, and we've used all metals and ladders."

"Oh let us out of here bitches!!!!"

"Oh really? Should we huh?" Shane sounded as if he's really enjoying this, still using a different voice.

"Connect 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The bullies called.

* * *

**_Shane._**

Plan successful. Gosh, as if we didn't hear them enough.

"Shane, call Mitchie now. Fast. Move." Nate reminded me.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

* * *

**_Mitchie._**

Mitchie: Hello?

Shane: Hello Mitchie.

Mitchie: Shane where are you? You have to be on stage now. The crowd is getting louder and louder.

Shane: Okay, wait Mitchie, listen to me. Come in the girls' CR, the one out of civilization now. Please hurry.

Mitchie: What?

Shane: It's emergency. Please!

Mitchie: What? Okay! I'll bet there. Just you wait!

Shane: Okay. I trust you.

Mitchie: What?

Shane: Nothing. Bye.

What in the world does Shane Gray wants me to go the girls' CR? Weird.

I don't know what's happening. But Shane sounded like there's an emergency. There's only one way for me to find out.

"Sierra, I'll be back. Shane's in trouble."

"Huh?"

"Mitchie I'll go with you."

"No, just stay here. Save our seats. Trust me please." I told my best friend. I don't know what's going on. Maybe it's something personal. Shane would have called his manager instead if it's something to be mentioned public, but wait … personal…then why me???

Trust…did I just hear him say he trusts me?

* * *

Nate and Jason are so fast in running, removing their make up, and changing clothes. Shane would have been the same if he didn't ask to be left to make sure Mitchie won't be hurt in any way.

Here's what's going on. Nate and Jason finally appeared on stage, in their usual outfits already, after the make up has been removed totally. The manager seemed satisfied enough. It's time for the next round.

Mitchie on the other hand is panting when she reached the place where Shane told her to go. Meters away she would have sworn she heard screaming from the place. Now that she's reached it, she's actually surprised to instead of see Shane there, she saw paint covering the CR floor and woods and metals blocking the door with the bullies, as she knows just by hearing their screams and yells.

"You guys okay?" She called.

"Mitchie? Is that you? Oh you need to help us here alright!"

"Okay, I'll do whatever you say Torres. I'm sorry for bullying you! Just please let us out!"

Mitchie just smiled as she hears their apologies. So this is what Shane wants her to see. So this is the emergency.

"I can't open it!"

"Yeah, that's cause woods and metals are blocking the doors. Wait, I'll call for help!"

"Wait!!!!!" They tried to stop her from leaving. "How can we be sure you won't leave us and go to the concert?"

Mitchie sighed at this. "Because… because I'm not one of you."

* * *

**_Shane._**

_(Watching from afar)_

I know. I've always known you're not one of them. And as expected, you didn't even hesitate in helping them.

Mitchie came back with Jackson to help the girls out, only to find them all covered in paint.

"Here. I brought towels." She offered.

"Okay. This freaks the hell out of me. This is ironic. Why are you the one helping us out? Didn't we lock you here countless times already?"

"I know. It's also freaking me out."

"Then why are you helping us?"

"Why did you not go to see Connect 3? Isn't it your chance? You know if we are there, we would have done so many bad things just to embarrass you in front of Connect 3? What are being so…"

"Nice?" Mitchie finished the sentence for them. "Maybe that's why. Ever think because I don't want you guys to experience being locked in this cold room without any hope of someone to come to rescue you? I don't know why you bully me, but I don't have any intention to do the same to you. Fighting fire with fire won't bring me anywhere except getting hurt."

_Silence_

"We're sorry."

"Really we are."

"You're a nice person. And thanks. Seriously, we didn't actually think you'll really come back."

"I know."

Jackson just stood there, smiling at a new beginning. Now, he's positive he won't have to come to Mitchie's rescue anymore, not really because Shane's there already, but because it won't happen again, hopefully.

* * *

**_Mitchie._**

Now this feels weird. It's like when Tess apologized. But it's good to know they became nicer. I wouldn't want to be locked in this place anymore, really.

"Oh, who really did this to you?"

"Oh it's the fault of Jasmine, Natasia and Shantelle!"

"Yeah, I can't actually believe some losers, ah don't worry I won't call you a loser anymore. But really, some losers pretended to be Connect 3's assistants when Jackson left us in the supposedly meeting place with the, I can't believed we've been tricked. They're so mean!"

"Pretend?"

"Jackson, didn't you see them? Wait, where could Connect 3 be?"

"Oh, maybe they're starting the concert. We just have to be there!"

"With this look? Oh I don't think so."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Well, if you do wanna change, the only available clothes are that of Jackson's."

Jackson grinned at this. Revenge may have been fun, really.

"Follow me if you want some change of clothes."

"Okay. Mitchie, you're not coming?"

"Nope. I'll just catch up with you later."

"Okay. You better be there in the concert. Promise, I'll help you get a free poster of them!"

"I'd like that. Thanks."

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Mitchie_: _Shane Gray!

Shane: Oh hi, Mitchie.

Mitchie: So this is the emergency?

Shane: Mitchie, why are you mad?

Mitchie: You promised me you won't hurt them!

Shane: No, I promised you I won't literally kick their butts! I did that! Didn't I?

Mitchie: You're unbelievable!

Shane: But you guys are friends now, right? Didn't it work out for the best?

Mitchie: What? How did you know that we're friends? Where are you now Shane Gray?

Shane: You really have to not be mad at me before I tell you where I am.

Mitchie: Shane!

Shane: Mitchie please.

Mitchie: For the second time, where are you please?

Shane: Mitchie…are you…are you crying?

Mitchie: Please! Where are you?

Shane: Behind you…

* * *

**_Shane._**

Okay! I know it's stupid to let her see me in these clothes but she's crying. Oh what do you want me to do?

"Shane?"

"Why are you…?" My outfit sure shocked her…oh yeah, before she started laughing.

"Hahaha!!!" Well, it's a good sign. At least she stopped crying.

"Why are you wearing that? You look like a clown hahahahaha!!!!!!"

Yeah. Fine. Mission failed.

"But anyway, I'm supposed to be mad at you. Why did you do that? Just as I expected, there's no fake Connect 3. It's really you guys! I can't believe Jason and Nate agreed to this. I know you're doing it for my sake but Shane you know more than this! I just… I just don't get you."

"For earth's sake Mitchie, you are staring at THE Shane Gray in chick's outfit, yours to be exact, and you're telling me you still don't get it? Why do you think will I risk humiliation this cruel to be taken by Nate that he even made a vow to kill me if this didn't work out?"

"Well I thought because you …"

"Say it."

"You feel…?"

"Yes? Go ahead and say it."

"You…"

"What?"

"You wanna disband with them?"

"Come on, are you stupid or what?"

"Well if you do not then why will you let Nate hate you that much?"

"You really wanna make me say it clearly, don't you?"

"I wanna make you say what?"

"Mitchie Torres. Listen to me."

"What Shane?"

"Wait, why…why are you crying again? Mitchie…"

"I don't know."

"How could that be? Say something please. Just, do anything. Be mad at me. But please, stop crying!"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't…"

"Mitchie."

"For crying out loud Shane, if you want to do something for me then I'm not stopping you! But if you ever you do something that'll ruin yourself like this then don't expect me to hold myself back from defending you!"

"Mitchie."

"What? You ever think I'll cry just because of that? They can play whatever trick they have and I'll be most happy to receive them but you being hurt of all people is too much and that, that I can't forgive! They are your fans! I know how important they are for you. There's no way I would like to be the reason why you would have to dislike them. They like so much Shane! Maybe that's why they did all that to me, because they know I went to Camp Rock with you. Shane I…"

So that's why. She's always been like this. She's always been this nice. I just can't get a full of this girl. Whenever I made myself believe I understand what she's thinking already, she always does things to surprise me. But as of now, I'd like to ask anyone who can give me an answer. If you are the popstar, and your fans hurt some friend of yours, and if you did what I did to protect that friend, and she turns out crying to you like she's doing to me now, what will you do?

Fans are everything to us I know. But she is… I don't know how to say it. She's Mitchie. Fans are so important to us. But Mitchie is important as well. They're both so important. And as an idol, who really had enough of being a jerk, I would like to have a turn to be a good influence to our fans. And here I am now. I actually thought if the bullies would get to know how good she is, then everything would be okay already. I even made us Connect 3 play as the bad guys for this purpose. I never expected her to come to me crying like this. I must have hurt her.

"It's okay. Don't cry. Please…"

"It's not okay!"

"Mitchie! If you would just listen to me…"

"I think I'm in love with you Shane Gray!"

"What?"

* * *

**_Mitchie._**

Oh why do I have to say it? Why did I even do it? It just came out of my mouth.

"What? Why are you smiling like that? I'm sorry…for feeling this way."

Shane's chuckling.

"Oh come on, do you really have to embarrass me huh Shane? I can't forgive you for laughing even if I…even if…"

"Even if you like me?"

"Oh come on, we can both go on with life forgetting this ever happened, right?"

"And why would I do that? Haha" He teased, still laughing.

I don't know if he's kidding or what. But I admit he's laughing like a child that just received a candy.

"Shane!"

* * *

**_Shane._**

Finally.

CONNECT 3 – the CAMP ROCK SPECIAL

"In Camp Rock, you might have heard of this …" _Play My Music_

"Play it."

"Last Camp Rock, as you all probably heard in the news, Shane worked as an instructor. There's excitement, fun, bonding and jamming moments, singing, dancing, hip-hop in specific. It's pretty cool. We enjoyed it a lot."

"But that's not the end of it. Because Camp Rock had been memorable to all campers, and even to us. We do not like to keep the memories all to ourselves. In this incoming summer's Camp Rock, we'd like to have all of you with us. And this is the purpose of this mini concert. Now, it's time for our special surprise, a performance never seen nor heard in the news."

"NOW, FOR A PERFORMANCE LIKE NO OTHER, PLEASE WELCOME, A SUPER TALENTED SPECIAL FRIEND OF OURS, MITCHIE TORRES!"

* * *

**_Mitchie._**

"Shane, why is Nate calling me on stage?"

Now, I'm starting to get mental block.

"Mitchie, you really don't have to sing if you don't want to but…if you really mean what you told me, then I'm begging you, please sing with me…"

"What? Look….I…I'm sorry. I just…"

"Don't worry." He messed with my hair. "It's okay if you don't. I'll just go up there and come out with some plan."

"But Shane, there's no more time for you to change."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

There's no way I'd let Shane humiliate himself in front of his fans! But, he kind of will if I don't do something fast. The only thing that'll save him is if someone goes up there and … yes, sing the song. Oh jeez. Fine.

"I'll go."

"What?"

"I said I'll sing."

"Mitchie you know you don't have to."

"Well, you said if I meant what I said then I have to sing with you. It's embarrassing, probably the most humiliating thing I've ever said to anyone, but I meant it. So whatever people think, even if you become mad at me, I just don't want to lie to you ever again."

"I understand. Go!"

I nodded in response and ran to the stage, grabbing the microphone from Nate Black to everyone's surprise.

I don't want to lie anymore. If I like him, then I do. I just have to live with it, because this is real.

Yeah I know, every one in school from faculty staff to Sierra is experiencing shock. But for the mean time, I just don't care.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I had this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm going to let it show  
It's time  
To let you know  
To let you know _

_This is the real, this is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
_Gonna let the light_  
_Shine on me_  
_Now I've found_  
_Who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark_  
_To dream about a life where you're the shining star_  
_Even though it seems_  
_Like it's to far away_  
_I have to believe in myself_  
_It's the only way_

_This is the real, this is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
_Gonna let the light_  
_Shine on me_  
_Now I've found_  
_Who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

And then, he sang along. I'm surprised he still is wearing the same outfit though.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

"Hey, isn't that? Isn't that Shane Gray kneeling on the ground?"

And I'm actually doing this to give him time to change? I can't understand Shane sometimes. Does he love disguises that much to reveal himself like that in public? Anyway, there's no stopping this time. So whatever Shane, I'll sing along.

"Shane? Haha, don't make me laugh. There's no way he'll dress up as a….wow, he looks amazing even in a dress!"

"Way to go Shane!!!!!"

_This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
_

"I wonder where he got the boots! I am so gonna buy that!"

I'm really not expecting their fans' reactions to be like this but, oh well.

_This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
This is me  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing _

_Now I've found who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

I know it's the same song we sang back at Camp Rock, the song that made me experience the best summer of my life. I know summer's over, but Shane and I, I believe we still have a long way to go. I don't actually know what he has in mind. But now I know I'm not lying. I'm done living in lies. I'm done living in secrets. I'm here for the best of everyday in my life, whatever Shane thinks of it, whatever anyone thinks of it. This is real. This is me.

…_._

We sang it again.

The crowd cheered and finally, our second performance together is done.

"Why are you still wearing that? I already gave you time to continue." I glared at him. Seriously, what is the he thinking?

"Sorry got my dress tangled with some tree and it took me a while, so I wasn't able to use the time. Anyway, it's alright now, right? I mean, the fans love me in these clothes."

"Yeah. I guess."

"You sang."

The crowd is literally loud already. I don't know if it's because of the song or more like Shane's outfit. But either way, they got louder when we all saw Nate and Jason, or probably the so called Jasmine and Natasia came out.

"Oh I can't believe this! Why are the Connect 3 cuties wearing chicks' outfit? Is this some kind of a show? They're cool!" fans yelled.

"Told yah they'll still like us."

"Guys why are you?" Shane asked.

Nate whispered. "Well, we can't leave Shane wearing this kind of clothes alone. We're Connect 3."

I smiled at this, then Shane answered or more like yelled, "We're Connect 3!" as the three of them did high five.

"Sorry Shane, we did all we can with the time but…"

"I know. It's alright Nate. Thank you."

The next song is Play My Music. And yeah, they did that wearing the same clothes.

"Everybody ready?"

"YEEAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"CONNECT 3!!!!!"

"SHANE!!!!"

"NATE!!!!"

"JASON!!!!"

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

At most I realized what's important. Everybody is smiling. And I am too. This is like before, the feeling of having fun, knowing that everyone around you is enjoying the time of their lives as well.

* * *

After the program ended, Connect 3 spent some time with their fans for picture taking and signature signing. Of course, they can't help but get compliments, tons and tons of them. But in one girl's joy, even her got compliments, Mitchie Torres, is standing beside Connect 3, all due to public demand.

That's when the former bullies came, all dressed with Jackson's clothes. Irony as it is in Nate's thoughts.

"I actually thought it's me Shane's talking about when he said special friend. Who would have thought…"

"Who would have thought what?"

"Never mind. In fact, I thought you're pretty cool. The song's amazing.

"And Shane?"

"What?"

"As a member of your fan club, I'm sorry. I will respect your decision. And I admit, you two look good together. See yah then."

"And by the way, Nate, Jase and Shane are pretty good actors if you ask me."

"Wait!" Connect 3 stopped them.

The four singers approached.

"We can head out there, show ourselves, kick chicks' butt and get away with it without ruining our reputation, but we didn't."

"Why?"

"Because you're are fans. And we'd so like it if our friends can be your friends as well. We're sorry for what we did. We really are."

The former bullies are silenced by Connect 3 apologizing. Good thing they are able to answer.

"Fine!!"

"Yeah, Shane Gray's saying sorry. That's enough. Anyway, it's also our fault. We apologize, especially to you Mitchie."

"Apology accepted."

Finally it's a happy ending.

Everyone gave one another a hug. I could have sworn the former bullies are the happiest with that, but not after seeing a couple together, Mitchie and Shane, Shane and Mitchie. I can't help but remember where everything took place for the first time. Yeah, as we all very know already, it was in Camp Rock where it all began, the music, the fun, the friendship, the drama, the songs and finally, the love.

It is a happy ending, isn't it?

But just wait, there's more.

* * *

End of classes. But not yet end of romance. Shane and Mitchie are still in the school field, for some reasons. Yeah, they are there to talk, but they would so prefer to stand back to back a meter away from each other.

Seriously, this silence is freaking both of them out. Fortunately or not, Shane has something in mind to end the silence.

"So uh, you're leaving when?" Yeah, and she just had to ask that.

"I don't know. Why? You don't want me to leave?"

"Well. Not really. You guys have work."

"And I was actually hoping you'd at least lie."

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Mitchie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really mean what you said?"

"What did I say...wait, what are you doing?"

"Walking towards you, isn't it obvious?"

"I know that you're walking but what are you planning?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"I said close your eyes."

"Why do I have to obey a jerk like you?"

"You're so stubborn Mitchie."

"I know that!"

"Won't you really do what I'm asking you?"

"Nope. No. Never."

"Fine with me."

"Huh?"

"It's not like you won't close it anyway."

"'Wait!!!!"

"What?"

"What are you planning to do?"

"Why? Do you care?"

"Yes I care Shane!"

He grinned. Arrogant piece of a cute jerk, as Mitchie thought.

"Wait, are you still embarrassed?"

"What? Why should I?"

"Because you told me you like me?"

"You are so mean! I didn't say that!"

"Oh so you're lying again?"

"Fine I said it but…but…"

"But?"

"Just forget it. And stop torturing me!"

"Oh so I'm torturing you?"

"Yes and you really have to stop that!"

"Why? What am I doing?"

"Teasing me! FYI it's annoying!"

"You're just shy to admit the truth, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Fine. And I actually thought I'd say I love you too if you do not have to act all shy and admit your feelings for me." He grinned as he watched the girl's reaction.

"What?"

"I like you too." He walked a little more until finally they're just an inch apart. "Does that mean we're together now?"

Mitchie smiled. And then came up with an idea. "Uhhhmmm…only if you'll do one last things for me."

"Anything. Say it and I'll do whatever it is. I'm serious Mitchie."

"Okay then. If Shane Gray says so then let's go." She happily said as she grabbed his hand with him still wearing the same chick' clothes and off they go to somewhere…somewhere really exciting..

* * *

**_Shane._**

"Mitchie, there's no way I'm entering a church wearing this!"

Seriously what is she thinking??? Church? God?

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then I guess I won't be talking to you." She pouted and turned her back away from me. Fine! Oh life's frustrations really.

"Fine!" I ended up entering the holy place with her anyway. Talk about experience, it's the first time I go talk to God wearing something…well….uhmmm….like what I'm wearing now.

Good thing everyone's busy praising. The lights are all directed to the praise and worship team. It's a big church, and yeah I know the guard had been staring at me. If I know, he's thinking that I'm some gay and Mitchie is with me so that I'll experience enlightenment. Talk about my most embarrassing experience.

Mitchie and I sat at the back most part. Then she asked, realizing I'm still in shock by all that she's making me do. I am so sorry God!

"You know why I brought you here?" She said, smiling without looking at me. Her eyes are focused on the song leaders.

"To humiliate me in front of God?" Well, this is the reason I came up with, seriously.

"Nope."

"Then why?" I asked, curious of course.

She then paused for a while, making me more eager to know then faced me.

"Because I promised God I'll be saying yes to the guy I like in this very place." When she said this, it's like God is giving me a tap at the back and telling me, _Son, are you surprised?_

I know the answer to His question though. Oh I am so surprised.

I guess God really has beautiful plans. It's proven. I should have expected that anyway. It's Mitchie we're talking about in here. What was wrong with me? Now I know.

"Does that mean?"

"Yes. I'd like to be your girlfriend Mr. Gray."

First date – church. First activity done together – pray. Theme song – Second Chance.

Now, this is life.

_God,_

_I admit. I never expected this much from You. But that's why You're God. You're amazing. I thank You for that!_

_**THE END**_

* * *

_Thank you everyone! I dedicate all praises to God for letting me finish this! :)_

_Finally, it's done XD So guys, care to tell me what you think?_


End file.
